


Pocketful of Daisies

by Captain_Tomate



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Blood, but nothing too graphic, i love cheese and her backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/Captain_Tomate
Summary: Cassata trains. Pizza ignores. Cheese contemplates.





	Pocketful of Daisies

Cheese stared at her barely touched bowl of broth, it steaming warmly in return and inviting her to eat. Usually, she'd be jumping at the chance to cease the constant ache in her stomach, but whenever she picked up the spoon her appetite decided to disappear. Maybe it's because of how unfamiliar her situation is right now, making her feel sour. The roof over head was creaky and the table she sat at wobbled whenever she so much as breathed too harshly. At her fingers… the china is chipped, the spoon rusted, and the broth thin. It's nothing like the hearty meals she could have at the castle.   
  
The castle. Nostalgia leaked into her consciousness.

 

It had been a cloud, lingering over their runaway group of three for the weeks they've been on their own. The thoughts of the castle and how all the lives within it deteriorated. They all had their ways of coping with it: Cassata trained, learning how to rely on only one eye. Pizza ignored, putting on a smile as he worked on new clothes (a new him.) And Cheese… Cheese contemplated.

 

She thought of her Master Attendant, first and foremost. The kindest smile, warmest laugh, gentlest hugs; an everlasting ball of positivity and selflessness, unable to be contained in such a weak body. Bed sheets going from clean to bloodied, soon unable to be changed because of how feeble the shell of a girl was becoming. It was like watching the most beautiful flower in the world wilt, all because someone unfairly picked it much too early.

 

Then, she thought of the King. He had been kind to their tiny kingdom, full of love for his people almost equal to what he had for his daughter. The love slowly filtered away from the masses to the ailing girl, but an obsession grew onto the traveling merchant who promised her a new chance at life. It sucked everything out of him, like a parasite, but love fueled him until it dealt the final blow.

 

Cheese did not interact much with Aqua Vitae - Whiskey. But she knew what he had done, from Pizza and Cassata’s soft recollections, and hatred curled in her stomach at the thought of him. He had torn their home asunder, highlighted the line between love and obsession, and made it unsafe for the three of them to return.

 

She finally brought her food to her mouth, trying to distract herself from her building anger. It had cooled while she thought. But, it did it’s job, and it was halfway done when Pizza entered.

 

“Cheese! Look what I got!” He chirped, sitting across from her at their rickety table. Her ears perked and she looked at him, putting the spoon back in the bowl. Once he got her attention, he reached into the bag hanging on his shoulder and brought out a familiar flower. A daisy, still safely settled into a large clump of dirt with all it’s roots intact. “I found it when looking around the forest, I thought you’d like to have it!”

 

Cheese reached out for it, and Pizza placed it into her palms. The flower looked up at her, and all Cheese could see was a pale face and fading smile. She felt a sad smile spread across her face, “Thank you, Pizza. I’m going to plant it right away.”

 

Their home was gone. It would take a long, long time to accept that. But, staring at the daisy, settled onto a small pot on the windowsill, Cheese felt like things would one day be alright again.


End file.
